fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Battle Royale!
Mario Kart: Battle Royale! 'is a racing/battle game developed by GreenStar Studios and Nintendo with help of Bandai Namco and Microsoft for his liscensing from Banjo & Kazooie as playable characters. This game will be made for Nintendo Switch, upcoming this winter after the holidays, as confirmed, on January 4, 2020. While this game being a second installement of the ''Mario Kart series, ''it approves to be a spin-off of Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, focusing only on Battle Mode with their returning modes, such as Balloon Battle, Coin Runners, Bob-omb Blast, Shine Thief and Renegade Roundup. It has additional features such as new characters, new and returning battle courses and exclusive returning guests from all the Mario Kart games, featuring Villager, Isabelle, Link and Inkling from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe; Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Blinky, Mametchi (from Tamagotchi ''series) and Don-Chan (from ''Taiko No Tatsujin ''series) from the ''Mario Kart Arcade GP ''series; and Banjo & Kazooie (from their titular series) appearing has new racers as special guests with their own new course, Ancient Lake, from ''Diddy Kong Racing, transformed in a battle course. Modes Overview *'''Single Player **Battle GP! **Quickplay **Battle Island! **Missions *'Multiplayer '(up to 4 players) **Quickplay **Battle Island! ***''Local or Wireless'' *'Online Play '(up to 2 players, local play only) **Worldwide **Regional **Tournaments **Friends ***Quickplay ***Battle Island! Returning Battle Modes There are five different types of battles: Battle Grand Prix! TBA Missions TBA Battle Island! Battle Island is a new big addition to Mario Kart and it's one of the biggest and larges courses ever created to Battle Mode. Playable up to four players (two players online), this game allows you to battle against 50 players in one map with different locations and unique environements. There are iconic and recognizable locations on each different place such as the Hotel from Luigi's Mansion 3; ''Delfino Island, remade for this game, from ''Super Mario Sunshine; and Rosalina's Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy, located in the sky. You can play in teams or in solo survival. Similar to Kirby Air Ride's City Trial and Smash Bros. Smash Run, players with five balloons need to collect power-ups to boost up their vehicles found scattered across the island before the time runs out. The timer varies depending the player's settings (default is six minutes) They can also snatch other players' power-ups by hitting with items against it. When the timer finishes, a small battle course minigame will start with their boosted vehicles. The courses and battle types are chosen in random choice. Online Play TBA Characters Playable Characters There are in total 62 characters. All of them returns from their respective series. Only characters that originated from Super Mario Kart (only with an exception for Donkey Kong, Wario, Waluigi and Daisy) are starters. Like in each installement of Mario Kart, each racer has their own vehicle weightclass, which these are: * (10): This is one of the lightest classes. They have an excellent acceleration and handling. However, they get knock-off pretty easily by other vehicles superior than this class by their light weight. Also, their top speed isn't the greatest. This is the perfect class for those who want to escape obstacles with ease. * (10): Unlike the Feather class, the Light class is more rewardable on their weight, which prevent them to be stunned against other vehicles for a long time. They have an great acceleration and handling. Their top speed has increased slightly. * (20): This class is one of the balanced types and excellent for beginners for any type of players that want to play the game without a problem. Their stats are all average. * (11): This heavy class allows racers to knock others with ease. They can recover pretty fast after being hit and have a good stat at top speed. Thanks to their weight, they can't get knock-off easily but their handling and acceleration is not great, which make them bad on turning on tight curves. * (8): This class is one of the heaviest classes in the game. While being similar to Cruiser classes, the Heavy class is an exceptional type for players that can handle the road pretty well. Their weight is impossible to be knocked-off by other vehicles and they have the best top speed. However, their acceleration and handling stats are abysmal which amek them really difficult to drive those vehicles. But if you want to survive well, this class is just for you. *The Mii 'is the only character that you can choose which class is suite for each Mii. *'Metal Mario & Pink Gold Peach are the only exceptional characters that are in Heavy/Cruiser class but they use a Medium type vehicles. *Names written in bold 'are exclusive newcomers in the ''Mario Kart franchise. '''Unlockable criteria TBA 'Rival and Partner Order' TBA Vehicle Parts Karts Bikes 'Standaard Bikes' 'Sport Bikes' ATV's Tires Gliders Unlockable criteria Statistics Driver Statistics Vehicle Statistics Items Like in every installment of Mario Kart, you can obtain items from Item Boxes. However, the Golden Item Boxes, which those are new in the series, have rare and special items inside. These items are hard to find and there are only one on each course. However, when a racer breaks this rare box, the game automatically will chose an another Item Box to replace. T730ItemBox.png|Item Box T730DoubleItemBox.png|Double Item Box GoldItemBox_twinkle_MKBR.png|Gold Item Box Standaard Items You can obtain those items only on normal Item Boxes. Rare Items Those can you find in Item Boxes when a player gets his points behind. You can also obtain them anytime in Golden Item Boxes without a problem. Special Items Those items are character specific and you can only obtain them on Golden Item Boxes when a player has a low score. Collectables The collectible items does not appear in Item Roulettes. Courses There are in total 16 cups to compete (7 nitro, 9 retro), while having four courses each cup. The number of courses in total are at least 66 tracks (64 being playable in the Grand Prix and two more extra courses for Quickplay and other modes). All course soundtracks are from their respective composers. Nitro Cups Retro Extra Battle Island Areas Trivia *This is the first Mario Kart game that features all the characters from the previous installements. Gallery Logo Logo_MKBR.png|The official logo Logo_nowings_MKBR.png|Logo without wings Logo_noback_MKBR.png|Logo without background Logo_Black_MKBR.png|The official logo in black Logo_Black_clean_MKBR.png|Logo without background in black Boxart AmericanBoxart MKBR.png|Official American boxart Items 10Coin MKBR.png|10 Coin Boo MKBR.png|Boo DoubleBobOmb MKBR.png|Double Bob-omb GoldItemBox twinkle MKBR.png|Golden Item Box GoldItemBox_MKBR.png|Golden Item Box without sparking GoldShell MKBR.png|Gold Shell POWBlock MKBR.png|POW Block BombShell MKBR.png|Bomb Shell Media Credits *All the stage names are inspired by the music composers Panman14 and JoshhMarshh on Youtube. Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Mario Kart Spinoffs Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:GreenStar Studios